Fade to Black
by Laurellei
Summary: Summary: "Guys like Matt over there," he pointed to the beautiful blond, "are just harsh. Don't waste your time on them. They drink, party, and sleep around with people that they dont even know." Izzy said quietly.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

Enjoy!

Chapter 1 of the story Fade to Black

* * *

I stared at her in disbelief in fear that what she had said was the truth. Retaining any hope that it was just a joke seemed pointless. The look that she was giving me indicated she wasn't in any mood for either fun or games. At this point whinning wouldn't make a difference against her decision. She had already stomped her foot down to shun away any arguments that were awaiting to arise.

"We're moving?" I asked, my voice a mere question I had hoped would be one that my mom wouldn't answer. She needed to give me time to at least distinguish which emotion I felt was strongly dominating over me before opening her mouth to speak again. Unfortunately she answered too quickly and I dreaded hearing what she said.

"We'll be out of the house by the end of the summer break."

I let out a deep sigh and stared blankly at my mom who had a frown plastered upon her face. I was overwhelmed with the new information, it all seemed to be coming to an end so soon. The summer break _was_ nearly over, school started again in less than a week.

"I'm so sorry Sora," my mom whispered looking down at her bony hands. "I know you basically grew up in this building but your father and I think that it's best if we finally give a different place a chance."

"But...Why?" I asked looking at her with despair pooling into my eyes. I didn't understand why she and my dad wanted to leave so badly, and I hadn't even known that my dad felt that way up until now. _Gosh, being the last person to know everything is so unfair. _

My mom hesitated a little before replying back. She seemed nervous to talk to me. I wondered how different this situation would have been if my dad was the one discussing it with me instead of her. "You remember the fights your father and I have gotten into right?" My mom finally asked, looking up from her hands to let our eyes meet again.

"Of course I do." I nodded cautiously thinking of the many nights that I had woken up from the sounds of arguing between both of my parents. Their constant bickering and yelling was so loud that it could have woken up the whole building. It usually always started after eleven when my dad would come home _late _from work and my mom lay awake in fear that something had happened to him. Needless to say I've been too scared to jump into the arguments so I never knew what they were fighting about; "But what does that have to do with us moving?" I quickly asked when I was able to project my voice.

"Well, we agreed that time away from this city would refresh our minds and help our marriage get better." She said never taking her eyes off of me.

I instantly felt the need to say something back to her, but what could I have said? '_It's not like the marriage will get any better that way either?' _Seeing the look on her face after delivering that message would crush her and I wouldn't be able to forgive myself for doing that.

Since my dad's _coming home late _issue had orginated, I observed my mom was constantly trying to get him to explain to her of what held him back all the time. Although as stubborn as he is, he never told her anything. Just by seeing how careless my dad had been all this time towards helping my mom fix their marriage, I grew fond of my mom's struggling. I don't feel like being the reason for her to give up.

"Sora, hunny?" After realizing that my mom had been waving her hand in front of my face, I addressed all my attention to her.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" I asked in a daze, still trying to find myself back in reality.

My mom made a face and placed her hands on her hips. "Will you be co-operating with this decision?" She eyed me momentarily and struggled to read my body language.

I balanced all of my weight on the right foot and rested my crossed arms along my chest. By putting me on the spot to simply answer, I only shrugged and told her the truth, "I dont know."

"Well make sure you do before we leave the city," she said.

My jaw dropped instantly. "We're moving out of the city?" How much of the decision had my parents discussed that my mom forgot to mention?

As if she had already told me and I was aware of all the information, she simply nodded. "Yes."

"So I'm going to a new high school?" My voice was raising ever so slightly.

"Sadly, yes you are."

Wow. How much more blind could I have gotten to not be able to have seen this coming?

"I thought you didn't even like this high school..." My mom stated acting as if it wasn't a big deal and reffering to the old and broken down school I had been previously attending before summer break. "I thought that you _wanted _to go somewhere new."

"Mom, that's stupid! Of course I dont want to go _somewhere new._" I mocked her last statement now aggrivated.

"But this will be a great experience for you to meet new people and make new friends." My mom assured with a small smile of hope showing up on her bony features.

I deliberately threw my hands up in the air. "What about Tai?" I asked.

"What about Tai?" My mom wondered giving me a confused look, replacing the smile.

"He'll be torn!"

"He can visit!" My mom said defensively realizing what impact this news could have on my biggest best friend when he finds out.

"Mom, I don't think you heard me right," I replied back suddenly stepping closer towards her. "He'll be _torn_, literally. I don't think that just _visiting _will make things better." If she had taken a second to think things over and put herself in my shoes she'd figure out what I meant. "Tai's my only friend, he's been my only friend since we were in diapers. We've been inseparable since then, and now you're telling me that all of it's going to suddenly end?" Slowly, what I had said earlier about being sympathetic towards my mom was starting to fade away.

"I am not taking you both away from each other. You can still see one another on weekends if this friendship means so much to you."

I was beginning to lose all of the hope that I had left, thinking that she at least understood my remark but she hadn't. It wasn't because Tai and I would be so far apart that was stirring me up, it was the fact that I no longer had the privilege to go to the same school as him. That meant that I was obliged to make new friends all on my own and I've never been good at that. People see me as the girl who's awfully shy, always seen staggering behind Tai and sometimes his younger sister too because she has no one else to talk to - Because she's afraid to talk to anyone else. _I, Sora Takenouchi, have always been a follower. _

* * *

Several hours after the long talk with my mom, we had both come to a conclusion and agreed on something that was fair for the both of us. First of all, we were going to carry on with the plan that my parents settled and move away from the city, and second, I agreed to move along with them as long as they would buy me a car so I could at least drive back to this city and meet up with Tai every weekend.

At first my mom seemed nervous at the suggestion of a car, not trusting the fact that I would be behind a wheel. She came up with several excuses that would keep me from getting my own vehicle, but finally caved in when it was the only way I would agree to move in with her. Although, like every discussion ends for her, she came up with rules.

_"No driving over the speed limit, __**always**__ wear your seatbelt, no texting and driving at the same time _(like I could even do that anyway)_, and no boys in the car after eleven, unless it's just Tai."_ Those were the rules I was expected to obey, and they seemed easy enough.

So now that I was finally in my room with no one in but myself, I hopped on my bed, laid down, and shut my eyes thinking of the miserable future ahead. Just as I was slightly dozing off into a slumber, I felt a vibration coming from the pocket of my jeans. Groaning from the unwelcome disturbance, I reached down into my pocket to pull out my cell phone. Already knowing who the person was that had texted me, I opened my eyes to read his name out loud. "Tai..."

'_Hey Red,'_ he had written using the nick-name he and Kari had come up with since him and I were nine-years-old. _'Are you up for a one-on-one soccer game at the field?'_

Smiling at the message I had finished reading, I quickly wrote back. _'You know I wouldn't miss it for the world." _

After that, I didn't expect for him to respond. He was probably making his way to the soccer field already waiting for me. Luckily for him, he wouldn't have to wait too long because I already got off my bed and pulled out my converse from my closet, put them on, and was out the door.

At that moment it seemed like telling him about the news at the field would be the right thing to do, it's better if he finds out sooner than later, but still, the constant butterflies in my stomach made it harder for me to decide if now was the right time... What should I do?

* * *

(Author's Note):Okay so this is my very first Digimon fan-based story I wrote before debating whether I should post it up or not. It's not as long as I really wanted it to be, basically because I have a new computer without microsoft word installed so I'm using the boring WordPad that lacks spelling/grammer, and all that usefull stuff. Please don't yell at me if you see some spelling mistakes here or there.

Anyway, I hope that you enjoyed the first chapter so far.

Review please.

Hayleywilliams.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

Enjoy!

Chapter two of the story Fade to Black.

* * *

"It'll be okay." I whispered to myself once more as I saw my best friend appear in the distance. He was repeatedly kicking a soccer ball in the net before his eyes stirred towards me. I noticed that as he saw me, a soft smile appeared on his face and his hand jerked upwards to wave. A sensation of nausea instantly embraced me whole, I suddenly felt sick.

"Sora!" Tai yelled from across the field, his hands now shaping a circle against his mouth.

The only gesture that I could manage to make without showing such misery was a small smile, and even that felt like I was over-doing it. Fortunately the distance between Tai and me disabled him from looking past the smile and realize that something was wrong. He always had the tendency to read me better than anyone else as if I was an open book only to him. In certain situations lying to him seemed impossible, the truth would always end up spilling out and I could never keep it in.

"Hurry up will you?!" He called again anxious to play ball.

My steps seemed to weaken and I was walking slower than normal. I hadn't even realized that I was doing it until Tai yelled at me. Truth-be-told I was trying to avoid getting closer to him, though enclosing the distance between us slower than usual wasn't even helping. I knew that I couldn't run away now, Tai would only chase me down. _'I shouldn't have come in the first place.'_ I thought glumly and began to speed up the pace. Time seemed to catch up with me and the moment where Tai would find out about my departure was getting closer. My hands clenched into fists by my sides and I prepared myself for whatever was going to happen.

"Finally," Tai exclaimed mischievously as I caught up to him, "you slowpoke." His finger jabbed into my stomach playfully, and I let out a desperate laugh.

"I'm sorry, I was just thinking about something." I apologized and watched him run a hand through his chestnut coloured hair. He then kicked off some dirt from his shoe. "I didn't keep you waiting too long did I?" I asked remorsefully pushing a strand of auburn hair away from my face.

Tai stuck his hands in his pockets and shrugged. "No, I just got here twenty minutes ago."

"Well that's good." I said softly and watched him shrug again. It became slightly quiet between the two of us, the wind ended up making more noise. I embraced myself uneasily and shivered from the sudden cold breeze that hit me. If I had known that it would be slightly colder, I would have dressed up more than what I was already wearing. My legs were bare, only clothed in shorts, and my upper body was dressed in a plain white long-sleeved shirt. Tai on the other hand, was wearing jeans and a black sweater. He looked warmer than I was, times ten, but he began to jump up and down to bring extra body heat in.

I had barely noticed how tall Tai had become since we were kids, and as he was jumping he looked immense. Standing still I was only up to his neck, though his big hair made me feel even shorter. We were about the exact same size when we were kids, but as he hit puberty he got way taller, and I only got skinnier. I remember my mom would keep telling Tai that he was growing taller than our apartment itself when he'd come over to my place after school.

"Check this out," Tai said breaking my abstraction. I looked up and he motioned for me to look down at his elbow.

"Ew, that's gross!" I exclaimed suddenly examining a huge wound that was faintly bleeding on his skin. I figured that this was an attempt to break our awkward silence which wasn't even common for us to produce.

"Touch it." Tai said, "It feels like rubber!"

I instantaneously looked up at him with arched eyebrows. "I think I'll pass up on that Tai."

He smirked and jerked it closer towards me face causing me to shriek and jump back. I slapped his arm and covered my mouth.

"Yummy isn't it?" He joked holding back fits of laughter, thinking that I would join him. But I didn't.

Instead I glared and then became concerned. "How did that happen anyway?" I asked trying to look away from the gory mess on his elbow. You can always count on Tai to help gross you out.

"I fell during a soccer game…" He said acting as if he were strong and hadn't felt any pain, which in my defence looked really painful.

"How did you manage to fall?" I questioned coming up with small reasons for that to have happened.

"Some guy on the opposing team was checking Kari out while she was waiting for me to take her home, and I didn't like it so I punched him." He stopped mid-sentence to see if I was still listening. I was. "-And then he tackled me and I was pushed into the benches."

"You see, that's why I don't participate in soccer games anymore." I said looking down at the soccer ball near Tai's feet. "There's so much violence."

He rolled his eyes and shook his head, "But tennis of course isn't violent at all…" He trailed off waiting for me to snap back and argue against him.

"Well at least I don't get pushed into benches." I said defensively.

"But you can get hit with a tennis ball in the face." Tai pointed out.

"It's the same for soccer too!" I exclaimed slightly annoyed.

"Yeah, but a tennis ball's rock solid." He replied with an as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

I then laughed and picked up the soccer ball near his feet. I could feel his eyes on me as I threw it in the air and kicked it like a goalie would have done. "No Tai, that's a baseball." I finally said and ran towards the bouncing soccer ball.

"Hey, no fair, I wasn't ready for that!" Tai yelled behind me. Laughing, I turned around and began sprinting backwards.

"Then hurry and catch up to me." I concluded and watched him smirk.

Tai was always a faster runner than I was, even though I wouldn't admit it, it was the truth. So he caught up to me faster than I could reach the ball. In our previous years before I stopped playing soccer, Tai and I were always the best competitors on our team. There were only a few other girls that played with us but I was basically the only one who was more skilled and because of that, referred to as one of the guys.

"Why would you just throw all of this away?" Tai asked between breaths as we ran side by side.

"What do you mean?" I asked breathless. When we reached the soccer ball we both stopped running and stood eyeing each other.

"You've always been so good at this and now you don't want to play anymore, I just think that you're giving up on something you've already mastered."

I put a comforting hand on his shoulder and sighed. "And it's because I've already mastered it that I want to move on and master something else." I reassured him breathing heavily.

"But we had so much fun…" He whined also breathing heavily.

"Then you should start playing tennis with me!" I joked.

"Yeah, we should completely just join the tennis team at school this year." He began laughing,

I however didn't laugh at his remark. My stomach only churned at what I had heard, bringing back the dreadful memory of why I didn't want to be here.

Tai's laughter began to settle faintly as he stared down at me silent beneath him. I wasn't paying much attention to anything else but the ground so when Tai placed a hand on my shoulder, I shivered under the friendly touch.

"Are you okay?" He asked softly concerned of my sudden silence. Like I had said before, Tai could always read me like an open book; he always knew when something troubled me. Even though I made it obvious that I was bothered, he could understand that it was something big. Boy was he in for a shock.

I remained silent, not saying a word. It seemed to be a hassle to him since I wasn't speaking. He stirred vaguely to try and get my attention. I looked away though. I couldn't deal with his reaction; he'd be heart-broken.

"Sora, speak to me…" Tai pleaded bending down to look me in the eye. He pulled my face towards him and arched his eyebrows.

I shut my eyes instantly and sighed. "There's something I need to tell you," I quietly said avoiding eye contact. At this point Tai had taken his hand off of my shoulder and stuck it in his pocket again. When I opened my eyes after several seconds, his deep brown eyes of concern pooled into mine.

"What is it?" He asked becoming stiff, unsure of what I had to say._ I_ wasn't even sure how I was going to start addressing the news let alone him. Tai was my best friend, he was always the hand I could hold on to when I had no-one else around, I knew that deep down in my heart he would take this news calmly, but my mind argued otherwise.

"I-I won't be joining the tennis team at school this year." I began, hearing my voice break slowly.

Tai looked dumbfounded, a smile started to break upon his face. "So you'll be joining the soccer team then?"

"What? No, no, I won't." I said looking up at him. I didn't think that he understood what I meant, but just as I was about to continue his smile turned into a frown.

"I don't get it…" He whispered.

"I won't be joining any team this year." I finished without taking my eyes off of him. Yet he still looked dumbfounded. '_Maybe its best if I actually come clean and avoid any other comments that will make him get more confused.'_ I thought. Sighing, I finally said it "I'm moving away Tai."

As if a hundred needles pierced through his heart, Tai looked broken. His hair fell into his face blocking the sweet brown eyes that I had grown to care for so many years back. His lips quivered and he looked away. "W-why didn't you tell me this earlier?" His voice sounded hollow. I knew that I was the one who had ripped it out of his throat.

"I was afraid."

"What were you afraid of?" He asked shaking his head, "Me?"

"Yeah, I don't want to hurt you." By now I had looked away from him, trying with all of my might to avoid his eyes. "You're my best friend; I can't stand to see you upset."

Without even hesitating Tai had embraced me. His arms circled around my shoulders and I rested my head on his chest. "Don't be scared, I'll be okay." He said comforting me - Only Tai had the power to soothe my troubles.

I could finally feel a real smile spread upon my lips after everything that had been thrown at me today. "Thanks for understanding Taichi." I whispered and wrapped my arms around his stomach.

Pulling me away from him slowly, he looked at me with big eyes and smiled widely. "Promise to bring me back a girl from your new school?" He asked sarcastically. I could hear an evident laugh escaping from the corners of his mouth.

Deliberately jabbing my fist in his chest, he burst out laughing. "You're impossible." I scoffed rolling my eyes.

* * *

(Author's Note): My dad found an older version of Microsoft Word somewhere in the basement so I installed it and couldn't wait to keep writing so I finished this chapter today. I hope you enjoyed it. It's only of Sora and Tai because I wanted to show how strong of a friendship they have.

Thanks PrincessJaded, Aster Selene, and SoratoIsAwesome for reviewing the first chapter, you guys are awesome.

Hayleywilliams.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

Enjoy!

Chapter 3 of the story Fade to Black.

Author's note: I'm happy that the story's actually being read by some people, thank you! (I've given thanks at the end of the chapter to those who reviewed the second chapter and gave favourites to the story itself). You are all too amazing!

* * *

'_When are you leaving?'_

_'In ten minutes I guess.'_

_'That's so soon.'_

_'…I know…'_

The words sang in my mind over and over again sounding like a broken CD skipping repetitively. It was annoying, irritating, and yet so true at the same time. Even with the attempt to shut it up, the battered voice refused to drown out. I was stuck remorsefully sulking in my own pity because of it. _Ten minutes left…_ If I was lucky enough to at least ignore it, maybe the nervous reactions occurring in my stomach wouldn't be there. _If only…_

I shut my cell phone thinking that that was the end of both Tai's and my conversation. It usually ends with my texts being sent last anyways, it's not like we rave on and on about things that aren't important unlike most people. Besides, my phone bill will be coming sometime soon in the mail and not either one of my parents are going to be content paying over fifty dollars for my constant texts and callings, and thus far neither will I.

Placing my phone on the wooden table beside my glass of orange juice only made me remember the breakfast that lay untouched and uneaten in front of my slouched body. Remaining dormant in a state of awkwardness had refused to allow any bone in my body to move. I was without a doubt too anxious to touch the fork, jab it into the scrambled eggs, and pop it into my mouth; so being as cautious as I had always been, I pushed the plate away never bothering to look at the eggs anymore. The sight only made my stomach churn in an unfriendly matter than fill the appetite that was eagerly waiting to be fed.

Using all the power in my arms, I pushed against the table and got up off the chair I was sitting on. My breakfast still lay on the table unscathed until I decided to be a good daughter and clean it up. My mother would have started a storm if she saw the food she had made left on the table for nobody to eat in particular. "Mom!" I yelled while bending over a garbage bag and scraping off all the scrambled eggs from my plate. All of the garbage fell into the bag leaving no mess left on the plate I was holding. Seconds later I let the plate fall noisily into the sink. "Hurry up!" I yelled again and cleaned up the orange juice as well.

My mom, who was in the living room across the hall from the kitchen, sat staring at the computer screen like she did every day since we moved a week back. The distance that now engraves itself from our old home to the new place is pretty big so there's no doubt that my mom misses the friends she left behind. In order for her to get over the longings, she sends emails to all of them; it's habitually something that she constantly does every morning. I usually just let her carry on but this morning I knew that emails could wait, because if she didn't stop writing to whoever she was, I'd be late for the first day of my senior year of high school.

"Sor, relax, I'm almost done." I could hear her say from across the house. She sounded annoyed, tempered by my lack of patience but all that didn't matter to me at the moment. I could only imagine the humiliated face I'd be making walking into my first period class late on the first day. So I couldn't let her do that to me.

My phone vibrated drawing all my attention to it against the wooden table. It inched towards me while I let it buzz, making a drum sound against the surface of the board. The front screen flashed a visible white light reading the senders name though I already knew who it came from. Tai was texting non-stop this morning, partially to make sure that I wasn't ripping the hair off my head nervously as the day carried on. I had told him how scared I was to start our last year of high school without him; no-one would talk to me, and I'd probably end up eating lunch by myself in the bathroom stalls like they do in the movies. So to avoid any further droning depression that I was creating, he kept reassuring me everything would be okay.

_'Seven minutes left.'_ Read the message.

I stared bemused at the random choice of sentence that came from him but only realized that it was an attempt to get me bolting for shoes and further prepared for school. I sighed and instead of walking to the front closet, I only sent him a text back. _'Six minutes left.' _

Within the time that it took me to start replying and then shut my phone after I had, my dad walked right into the kitchen. He was dressed in a baggy t-shirt and Christmas shorts obviously having just gotten out of bed. "Hey dad" I said as he neared a drawer to pull out a box of cereal.

"Uh huh," he mumbled jadedly pouring milk into a bowl. His hair was a big mess, sticking straight up towards the ceiling.

"There's orange juice in the fridge," I told him pointing towards the fridge where he got the milk carton from. "- If you want it of course."

Not taking into account of what I had just said, he neared me pulling a chair to sit on. I followed suit and sat back down on the chair I had already been on.

Watching him, I had realized that my dad had never been so distant before. He was never the kind of guy to make you feel so uncomfortable to be around. When I was young we stuck together like glue, always fooling and joking around. I could relate to him more than my mom at the time. Yet for the last couple of months, the dad that I knew too well seemed to fade away. He stopped laughing, making silly remarks, and acting like a real father should. I could consider him a stranger if I wanted to. I didn't know the man he'd become, nor did I understand why he turned out the way he did. At times my mind pondered on the assumption that the daughter I was became too dreary for him, that he would trade me over if someone offered him a new daughter. Was that the reason for his sudden change in behaviour; I became too boring?

My mother seemed to notice the changes in the actions she saw in my dad also. Though she always intended to put up with him, no words would be said between the two of them without some form of arguing involved. And no matter what reasons I always alleged caused him to change, mom told me it had something to do with him not being home till after eleven at night. Though whatever happens during that time involving my mom's assumption, I don't think I'll ever know.

"Could you put the box of cereal away Sora?" My dad's deep raucous voice pleaded breaking away all thoughts that subjugated my mind. His dark brown eyes seeped in mine showing no emotion.

"S-sure." I nodded and reached over to grab the brightened cereal box he had taken to the table with him. It formed along my palm and as I got up to put it away, it slipped from my grasp and fell sideways on the kitchen table. Small round-shaped cornflakes scattered everywhere, even falling into my dads lap.

He sighed and shook his head wanting to bellow at my mistake. I caught from the corner of my eye that he shut his eyes avoiding any form of eye contact like I had.

"I'm so sorry," I apologized mournfully and tried to clean up the cornflakes with trembling hands.

"Just leave it, its okay." He demanded pushing my shaken hands out of the way. It was a gesture that made my face heat up with sadness. "I can clean it up." He whispered mainly to himself.

Just in time as if an angel called for her, my mom walked into the kitchen. She had her hands on her ears trying to jab in an earring however as she saw the mess I made, her face fell and she stared at me. "Time to go." She spoke apologetically.

"Alright." I whispered pulling myself up and dropped a cereal bit that ended up landing in the empty bowl below me. "Time to go." I repeated in a quiet voice, and for the first time this morning, I was looking forward to actually leave the thickening atmosphere inside the house and head into the wild.

* * *

Tugging for the front passenger door to open, I stared miserably at the school standing in front of the car. It wasn't very tall but its many corridors seemed to make up for its size. Grey brick walls formed the hard exterior, followed by a black ceiling top. The see-through windows brightened up the inside of the depressing building. I could see high school students wandering around inside.

"Hurry up honey." My mom urged behind me, demanding that my small fingers could push the heavy door beside me. Since when was she in such a hurry anyway?

I turned to her with a frustrated look plastered upon my face as the door finally budged open. It allowed all of the wind to access inside the car and blow red hair in my face. "I'm going. Bye." I whispered rushing out of the warm car.

She didn't even bother to say anything more or make sure that I was even fine to begin with. All that she gave me was a reassuring smile and then she sped out of the driveway leaving me torn behind. Remorse flooding inside any vein it could get access to was the last thing that I needed as I turned around on my heel to walk into the school. Thank goodness that no-one eyed my teary face that threatened to break forth; they just paid attention to friends and whatever direction they were walking towards. I did however after pushing away the hateful tears trying to captivate me, catch a few glances coming from a red-headed boy that was sitting on his own along some concrete steps when I neared the entrance of the school. Not returning a smile, nod, or any motion, I only walked desperately into the building.

My first goal was to locate the office which held all files about me. That was the only place holding all student schedules and mine was definitely there. Maybe even receiving a map by one of the secretaries would help the reckless ineffective feelings elapse.

To the right beside a corner where corridors overlapped was the room with the main office. There was even a solid green sign that spelled the words _main office_ above my head. I had spotted the single sign as soon as I stepped inside the school.

Pulling the door open with a free hand received a maddening high-pitched squeak sound in return, and all the secretaries looked up from their paper work to me. The extra attention caused me to blush in stupidity. Though not noticing the pink cheeks engraved on my skin, and once seeing who the intruder had been, they all returned to work.

"May I help you dear?" I heard a voice speak to my left after a several seconds of awkward silence.

Turning around to find the owner of the old sweet voice made me catch sight of a very elder woman who was sitting in a small office chair. Her hands were folded neatly on a desk. The bright pink lipstick painted on her lips shined as she smiled in my direction.

"You look lost," she laughed suddenly causing me to smile at her.

"Yeah I am actually," I said walking towards her.

"And how may I help you?" She asked sweetly winking a blue eye that was full of life at me. I wondered how she ended up working in such a boring job with such energy.

"I'm in need of a schedule, maybe even a map." I whispered trying not to catch any curious ears around us.

The old lady knelt forward. "Name please dear" she demanded softly.

"Sora Takenouchi," I answered "I'm new here."

She bent away from me and looked in a file with many other students obtaining a last name that started in a T. When she found mine as I presumed, she placed a perfectly manicured finger on her lips and rolled her chair back towards me. "Ah, Takenouchi, here you go." She smiled handing me over the paper and map. "Good luck."

"Thanks." I said appreciating her help. She winked one last time at me securing the best of fortune before I turned to walk out of the main office.

My first class according to the piece of paper in my hand was calculus. Calculus was located in room S6-25 upstairs. The map printed off on the other sheet of paper I was holding in my hand drew a room with the same number on it. Deciding to use the map as a big reference, I walked in the accurate direction to find stairs. Surprisingly the map was up to date and I found the stairs without a problem.

Walking up the steps to the next floor didn't take long; I managed to reached corridor S6 in no time whatsoever.

* * *

Without even debating with myself whether or not I should step inside my first period classroom, a group of extremely social girls ran toward me so I had no other options but to get inside and avoid the giggles and compliments that they were giving each other. I suddenly had the feeling that my arrival wouldn't be discussed as much as I thought it would.

Without even realizing, the classroom filled up as quickly as a group of fan girls at a backstreet boy's concert. Seats were taken all throughout the front row and middle row leaving only the back row available for six people. I had the most luck getting a seat before a few other students thanks to my athletic abilities. My only problem was that I had claimed a seat behind a very tall boy and I could barely see past his head. I wanted to grab my stuff and move but as I looked over, a different boy with hair as red as mine claimed the desk that I had been hoping to get instead. I managed to remember seeing him as the boy sitting at the steps earlier today. Just as I blinked, he dropped his books down on the table and swung his backpack around his chair. He then put on a friendly smile and leaned over his desk.

"Hi I'm Izzy." He said politely. His voice was soft, a bit shy.

"I'm Sora" I too said very shyly.

Izzy made a face, one that didn't stir my nerves too much considering he looked like he was trying to remember if my name was familiar to him at all.

"I don't think I've heard your name before, are you new to this school?"

"Yeah, I am." I tugged on my shirt, "I just moved here a week ago."

* * *

Author's note: I'm getting really inspired by many songs so it continues to make me write more. But of course I wouldn't be doing so without the helpful reviews and favourites. So I wanted to say thank you to Aster Selene, and SoratoIsAwesome for reviewing the second chapter and for adding the story to your favourites (by the way, reading both your reviews made me smile). Polska, and pranksta-4-lyf added the story as a favourite also, so I wanted to let you know that I thank you too.

Anyway I don't know for sure whenever the next chapter is going to be up but I don't think I'll update it until I get at least five more reviews.

Until then, Merry Christmas to all!

Hayleywilliams.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

Enjoy!

Chapter 4 of the story Fade to Black

* * *

His dark eyes wouldn't flicker in any other direction, they remained glued to me. Yet it wasn't an uncomfortable feeling surfacing around us, Izzy seemed to be a remote kind of guy. He didn't stare with intent to make my heart skip a beat in wariness. It almost felt welcoming, warm, like it was easing every muscle in my body to the point of relaxation. He was finally the first person, besides the sweet secretary, to make me feel welcome in my being in the building.

"How do you like the school so far?" He asked and to my surprise the nervousness had evaporated from his voice, Izzy finally sounded _calm_. There was a touch of velvet to his voice, a resonance that made it easy to hear what he was saying.

I shrugged attentively, turned my head to steer clear of his gaze, and examined the classroom. It still hadn't filled up as quickly as it could have, but then again the class didn't start for another seven minutes or so. Students were surely just making their way inside the school to get their schedules and race forward to the first period class they had.

"It's hard to tell." I managed to say with eyes still scanning the room. "This is only the first period of the day."

"I meant the school in general. What was your first thought, first appearance, anything of that nature…?" Izzy still tried to hold onto the friendly conversation. I was beginning to wonder if he had any other friends around. The way he grasped any chance he had to talk to me seemed desperate as if there was fear that I would suddenly stand up and move to a different seat.

Reassuring him that I wouldn't run off, I turned my head until I faced him and smiled widely with gracious eyes. Though the tall boy which sat in front of me disabled me from seeing anything past his big head, and even though I really did want to change seats so I could actually see the teacher when he/she actually taught their lesson, I knew that I would never be able to bring myself onwards and leave Izzy in his seat by himself. However way he felt towards the student body I probably felt the same, he and I could instantly alienate ourselves from everyone else in the school. We weren't popular and that was a factor we had to accept. We were both a minion.

"The school in general is…" I struggled for the right words, "…different."

He made a sound and rolled his eyes attentively at my stupid remark.

I cringed at my stupidity and ran a hand through my hair. "I'm sorry, that sounded so lame. I really hate being put on the spot." I blew my bangs away from my face. "And when I am, expect anything to be said."

"Yeah I guess I shouldn't have asked that so soon. I have to accept that fact that you're a little slow in the discussion department" Izzy joked between chuckles. It was finally fair to say that he and I would end up being good friends. I felt accepted by someone now. He didn't make me feel caged inside, intimated by his company.

"Slow." I repeated in a hushed tone and looked down at my hands.

From the corner of my eye I could see that Izzy leaned closer to my desk and with a concerned look in his eyes whispered my name. Getting my full attention was probably what he was aiming for and I decided to hand that over easily.

"Are you alright?" He asked watching my rigid body remain stationary.

"I'm a little nervous." I said casually and put on a weak smile. The very thought of what I would do without Izzy keeping me company in any other class was nerve-racking. I didn't want to come off clingy or desperate for attention but it became a sentiment that grew stronger every second.

"Why?"

I was sure that that very question would have been addressed at some point; it was hard to take no notice of. Everyone uses the word '_why'_ as an indication that the particular person is curious of an action, or emotion. It's probably the first word that young kids come across learning also.

I sighed and tucked a piece of hair behind my ear. Izzy was still looking at me. "I can't make conversation easily; I'm an extremely shy person and basically scared of how the rest of the day will carry on." I blurted out surprised how the words flew out of my mouth smoothly. Whether it was just the nerves talking or a friend's intuition, I would never know.

"Join the club." Izzy spoke sarcastically out of the blue and placed a hand on my back to assure me that he felt the same way. "I can relate." He said with cheeks burning as red as the colour itself.

"Well I'm glad you came out of your skin and talked to me." I said thankfully remembering how he decided to introduce himself to me first. "You're probably the only friend I'll make for the rest of the year."

He raised a perfect eyebrow and pulled away his hand that rested on my back. "Are you serious?" He asked in disbelief.

I gave a slight nod and mouthed the word '_really.'_

"Sora you're pretty, you'll make friends effortlessly."

I blushed and laughed it off. "What does being pretty have anything to do with making friends?" I asked curiously.

After realizing that by just leaning over and talking could catch wandering ears, Izzy slid his desk until it was beside mine. He motioned with his finger that I needed to lean a little bit closer so he could continue speaking.

"Let me make this easier for you to understand and be familiar with the roles of each student in the school." He said.

To be perfectly honest, I didn't know where this conversation was heading. "What do you mean?" I asked being very confused at the moment.

He rolled his eyes dismissing the perplexed look I shot in his direction. "This school is entirely filled with stereotypes. You have to be blind to not notice it. And I think that if I introduce you to all of them, you'll most likely know where you belong."

"Uh, thanks?" I didn't know how appreciative I was supposed to be, but I decided that it might help me and continued to listen.

The idea was slowly starting to sound brilliant as Izzy babbled on about how if someone with the wrong interests joined the wrong stereotype group could suffer and be talked bad about behind their back - mostly cruel teenage stuff like that.

At about the time when class was supposed to start, the teacher walked in the room carrying a bundle of papers and binders. He was very old and I learned from Izzy that during class when attendance is over, he will only sit in his seat and let us carry on with our discussions. So with that being said, neither Izzy nor I decided to separate until the bell rang.

"Alright everyone, can I please have your attention?" His voice was croaky and annoying. The class looked up from what they were doing and threw all notice towards the broken down old man standing behind his desk. When the atmosphere grew quiet, he began speaking again. "Now I know you're all back and wanting to squeal about your new wardrobe or summer," he stopped midway and glanced at a bunch of girls wearing very colourful outfits and fashioned hairstyles bringing some kids to chuckle, "But I would like to finish attendance before you do that."

I shuffled in my seat aware that once he reads my name out loud I was sure to catch some eyes watching me. Though not noticing my presence, the teacher sustained.

After several moments of calling out names, he came across a very feminine-like name. "Alright, next we have um Mimi-" But before he could finish saying her last name, he was completely cut off.

"She's not here, she's in Florida with her parents. She'll be back in three days at the latest." A very short girl with extremely brown curly hair said in a rude voice. I noticed that the teacher glared at her and ignored the tone she gave him.

"Okay, Sora Takenouchi? Are you present?" He called out scanning the room for me. I could feel Izzy land eyes on me.

"Here." I said quietly and raised up my hand.

_No-one looked back at me, thank god._

Instead everyone directed their attention to a boy that just walked into the room. My focus landed on him and I caught myself admiring what I had seen in him.

"Ah, Mr. Ishida, thank you for joining us." The teacher put on a grin and pointed to an empty desk that someone made room for him to sit in at the front. He marked the tall boy present on the list. "I expect to be sending you to the office for the rest of the year." He joked but the boy completely ignored him and walked to his seat.

Girls, tons of girls, gaped at him with affection. He didn't return any gesture to them as he slouched down in his seat sticking his masculine hands in his jean pockets.

"Alright everyone, settle down, that concludes the rest of the attendance list. _Now_ you may talk." The old man spoke after finishing off with who decided to show up and who didn't. The classroom broke out in a babbling frenzy almost immediately.

"You were saying?" I looked over at Izzy after ripping my eyes from staring at the Ishida guy urging him to finish off with the stereotype conversation.

"Ah yes." He shook his head to concentrate. He pointed to a group of boys scattered around the room either wearing caps or clean white running shoes. "The very first group I'll introduce you to is the Jocks; merely athletic kids that wear any brand of clothing ranging from Aeropostal, American Eagle, Hollister, and Campus Crew. These people always sit at the side of the cafeteria room near the windows. Most of the popular guys in our school wearing Aeropostal or not, are considered _jocks_. Some girls tend to wear brands just like that. We like to call them _preps_."

I shook my head to let him know I was still interested.

"My advice is that if you're not good at sports; don't bother trying to date a jock."

"And the next group is?" I urged him to begin explaining again.

"The Diva's." He exhaled loudly, a clear indication that we were far from being over. "That group consists of people who are the much richer students at the school, mainly just a group of very girly girls. If you heard just recently, the main leader of that group named Mimi is out of the country for a bit."

I instantly thought of the short rude girl that delivered the message to the class.

"It's the hardest group to fit in with because Mimi is very picky of who she allows to join in and not join. Although if she ever decides to speak to you, don't feel intimidated. Surprisingly even though being really fastidious, she is very sweet."

"I'll keep that in mind." I assured Izzy with a soft smile.

"Next we have the darker bunch of the students, who always listen to hard rock and sit near the garbage bins at lunch smoking joints all the time. I insist that if you want to be like them, never come on the first day of school not looking like they do or you're automatically a poser."

"Don't worry, I won't." I guaranteed.

"Then we have the nerds of the school," Izzy pointed to himself which made me laugh at his remark, "We usually sit near the end of the cafeteria studying for tests five days in advance and eat the sandwiches our mom's made us." He pointed to his backpack which I noticed had a brown paper bag sticking out. "We're usually alike with the band nerds and technology crew; though they're _cooler_ than us apparently."

I hit him playfully in the arm and winked. "I think you're very cool."

He laughed out loud. Our teacher was interrupted by Izzy's booming sarcastic laugh that he raised his eyebrows and made both Izzy and I sink deeper into our seats. _How embarrassing._

Lastly, when Izzy got around to introducing me to the final group of the school, I sensed the revulsion in his voice. At that point my stomach twisted hatefully not enjoying the vibe I was receiving from the tone Izzy sent off. My hand balled into a fist turning my knuckles white as I waited.

Izzy hesitated before finishing off his last group but then looked over in the distance to the Ishida guy. I made sure my eyes darted to him. I observed that he had messy blonde hair and a black t-shirt on. His piercing blue eyes are what made him catch my attention when he first walked in but I couldn't see them at the time being with his back facing me. I spotted a tattoo on his right arm though not entirely sure what it was. I then turned my head to Izzy looking at him and he leaned in closer, basically whispering the rest to me.

"Guys like Matt over there," he pointed to the beautiful blonde, "fall under the band-boys group. They're the people that are more outgoing, inspired by music, and a little harsh to everyone else."

"How are they harsh?" I asked curiously.

"They drink, party, and sleep around with people that they don't even know." Izzy said quietly. Behind the whisper I initially heard the disgust in his voice.

"And what about the _normal_ people?" I wondered, where would I fit in?

"There's no such thing as _normal_ here."

* * *

Author's Note: The last few paragraphs are really similar to the description of the story in the summary. This is how it originally was but all of it wouldn't fit in the summary so I had to break it down.

Anyway I hope you enjoyed the fourth chapter, it's my little New Years present to you all, and besides I promised to update after five reviews.

Thank you to the people who reviewed chapter three, I really appreciated it!

Review!

Hayleywilliams.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

Enjoy!

Chapter 5 of the story Fade to Black.

* * *

_7090, 7091, 7092...7093._

I paused momentarily looking up at the sea-coloured door in front of me. It mirrored back fine-print numbers in black ink. The certain number I had been impatiently searching for stared down mockingly.

_7093._

The little piece of paper I held in my hand had the same number written down in messy handwriting no thanks to my English teacher who thought otherwise of providing guidance and expected me to find my locker faster than he scribbled down the number and combination. Even after telling him multiple times that I didn't know my way around the school without a map, he only persuaded me into asking friends for help. Since Izzy wasn't in any of my classes other than calculus and biology in the morning, that option became impossible.

"Moron." I whispered under my breath bothered when the incident kept playing in my mind. The sour images hung dreadfully in the air thickening the atmosphere. I felt the irritation taking over, empowering every other sensation as I stood playing around with the lock and trying to make out in which direction the knob turned.

I must have spun it over ten times in the wrong direction because as I tugged slightly, it never seemed to open. I felt both frustrated and desperate standing there making the easiest task of the day impractical to complete. The temptation to just smack the locker crept in my very core; I was beginning to consider doing such a thing. It would definitely be a very unlike reaction on my part, but the intense frustration was building up quickly. All I wanted to do was to reconcile myself.

"Sora?"

I quickly turned around letting go of the lock and placed a hand on my chest. Because my mind was so focused on one thing, I hadn't heard someone approach behind me. The sudden call of my name was entirely unexpected; it had driven my heart into a whirl of shock. "Izzy," I exhaled sharply thankful to see that I wasn't in jeopardy. "You scared me."

His lips curved up in an apologetic smile. Red emerged upon his cheeks, almost the same shade as his hair which sat perfectly on his head. He tried hiding the sincere blush with a nervous chuckle. It sounded almost too forced. "I didn't mean to, I'm sorry." He said scratching the back of his head childishly for forgiveness.

I rolled my eyes laughing softly at his gesture. "Yeah yeah," I joked, "Sure you didn't."

"But I didn't." He replied defensively, even placing his right hand on his heart and raising the other in a court-like-matter before saying "I swear." The humour in his voice made me believe that he found the event extremely funny.

"So what are you doing here?" I asked when the inanity settled remembering that he was still supposed to be in class; from added conversation, particularly business.

Izzy didn't seem like a skipper, it was never something that I could picture him doing. That possibility was ruled out instantly when we first talked.

"The lunch bell's about to ring and I wanted to find you quickly and ask you if you wanted to sit and eat lunch at my table."

"You mean at the _nerd_ table right?" I asked trying to fit my own sense of humour into the conversation. If you considered it pay-back for what he had just done, I guess it seemed mildly fair.

He laughed lightly and nodded bearing in mind what I had said. "Yes, at the nerd table." The laughter finally subsided when his dark eyes flickered in the direction of the stubborn lock. He might have seen the frustration on my face earlier when approaching, because his next question inquired something along those lines. "Do you need help with that?" He asked pointing at the horrible object sitting just inches away from me.

"Work your magic." I quoted handing him the small white paper with the combination scribbled down, and stepped aside letting him finish what I had started – or didn't start in this case. "I've tried every direction but it just won't budge. Maybe it's jammed."

Izzy rotated the knob with quick impulse and before either of us could say anything else, the lock opened. I was baffled instantly.

"There, problem solved," he handed the paper back and I shoved it in my pocket. "The last digit is twenty-one not twenty-seven. That's probably where you kept messing up." He referred to the messy handwriting on the paper in which anyone could have easily made the exact same mistake not being able to read it.

"Thanks." I replied smiling while grasping on the locker door and pulling it open. The textbooks that my teachers had handed out held no value for the rest of the day and I did my shoulder a favour and placed them in the locker, avoiding anymore weight that could be planted upon me.

Before Izzy could say anything, a shrilling sound echoed throughout the empty hallways and almost instantly classroom doors opened all around. Students got out and the hallways were quickly filled with people. I was thankful that no-one else witnessed the lock incident when I shut my locker. The people who had lockers beside mine would have only stared with a pitiful expression on their face. That would have been dreadful.

"You know what the funny thing is about lunch this year?" Izzy asked as we pushed past bodies and walked through a cluster of students with the ravenous smell of perfume intoxicating the atmosphere. They eyed us as I followed Izzy to the school's cafeteria considering that he knew where he was headed.

"What?" I really didn't know.

He flashed me a smile in which instantly made me regret asking.

"You're officially a nerd."

* * *

"I'm confused," Izzy stated taking a bite out of his sandwich. "Why did you move here?"

We sat at a small table with two chairs near the end of the cafeteria. Izzy's back was facing the whole school while my face welcomed everyone to stare as much as they wanted to. There was an uncanny feeling I'd get when certain wandering eyes caught a glimpse of me whole. It was a sensation impractical to shake, and only submerged when the person bothered to look away. The only distraction which eased the tensed muscles was when Izzy would begin to talk. It would remind me I wasn't alone.

"My parent's have been having a rough time lately with their relationship."

Most people would feel uneasy discussing their person story with someone they just met but I on the other hand felt at ease sharing the minor details with Izzy. It felt good having another person besides my best friend listen to me.

Izzy raised an eyebrow, an indication that it was getting harder for him to understand. "So you moved?" He asked gradually, wondering if the words even made sense to him.

I sighed and tried my best to make things less complicated. "My mom-," I waited examining his position. He leaned against the chair and listened carefully. "-wanted a clean start."

There was a short pause. "So you moved to a new town," he finished realising that it was slowly starting to sound typical.

"Exactly."

He began nodding his head, "Makes sense."

My lips curved up in a smile while a quiet laugh escaped. His foolishness was entertaining, the only bright and pleasing moment of the day. Though it didn't take long until his attention returned to the sandwich clutched tightly in his hands eagerly waiting to be eaten. All at once silence fell upon us and the chattering of students bounded the cafeteria. I had nothing to do but stare down at the salad in front of me. The original lettuce, tomato, bacon, and dressing weren't all that inviting; I barely even touched it the whole lunch period.

"Where you keen on your parent's decision when you found out?" Izzy spoke when he finished eating his sandwich, starting up another conversation. I become aware that Izzy usually started talking first between him and me.

I pushed aside the salad which was boring me to tears. "No of course I wasn't." I stated resting my chin in my palm. "I was really upset."

"But they just dragged you along anyways?" He retorted and the enquiry didn't really seem like it wanted to be answered. It sounded more like a statement rather than a question.

"They had to," I argued back, not offensively though. "Where else would I go?" That point seemed strong enough.

"True…" Izzy sighed accepting the point and felt saddened by it. When his eyes shot up to meet mine again, all I got was another sympathetic smile. "You're friends must have been disappointed."

"Oh trust me, he was." I exhaled noisily.

"He?" The tone inquired more detail. He was prying.

I wanted to punish myself for the stupid remark; it was something that shouldn't have been heard. "Yeah…" I stuttered leaning in closely whispering the words. "I'm kind of a loner."

"Sure you are." There was doubt in the tone. "I doubt you have only one friend back home."

I considered the statement and shrugged. "Well if Tai's little sister counts, then I guess you're right." My voice trailed on when Izzy cut me off.

"Wait a second," he paused thinking intently on something. The hint in which he remembered made his eyes widen in interest. "Are you talking about Tai Kamiya?"

"Uh-" _How did he know Tai?_ "Yeah, do you know him?" I asked now prying more than ever.

Izzy laughed. "Well not personally, but Tai's got a reputation here."

"A reputation? How?" My mind felt restless while I tried to believe the information.

"He competed against our school in a soccer match during the finals. Tai was the star player when the game was over. Almost all of the boys in our soccer team hate him." Izzy's smile got wider. "I can't believe you know Tai personally."

"He's my best friend." I stated feeling proud of the brunette. "I guess I shouldn't let anyone in gym know that."

Izzy grinned.

I was preparing myself for whatever he had to say next when all my attention was absorbed to the front of the cafeteria.

The mixture of yellow and black caught the eyes of several people in the room as well. The table behind Izzy fell silent as the young girls practically swooned at the sight of the boy. Unlike them, everyone else continued to chatter and laugh with their friends; too absorbed into discussion to care. And even though the noise all around was loud, somehow I was able to shun it off. The voices turned into mumbles, almost alien-like.

Izzy instantly turned around and directed his attention towards what I had seen. His dark eyes adjusted to the figurine leaning against a wall reluctantly. We both watched with fixed eyes as the boy ran a hand through his messy blonde hair and blew strands of light hair away from his stern eyes. He then remotely stuck his hand into his pocket and pulled out a small triangular-shaped object which I had predicted was a guitar pick, and played around with it. I watched wearily as his pale fingers stroked the pick over on one side, then on the other.

Matt's eyes stayed glued to the pick until it was ripped away by the arrival of other guys entering the cafeteria. I stared carefully avoiding his azure heart-stabbing eyes and examined his friends.

A familiar phrase softly spoke, _"__They're the people that are more outgoing, inspired by music, and a little harsh to everyone else"_

His friends did look like him, if not; maybe the hairstyles and clothes were a little different. But nevertheless the ripped up jeans, tall and well-developed bodies, and converse sent off the same vibe. They were somehow cute even while being masked by Matt's intense beauty. I could instantaneously make out that they were the boys which fell under the _'Band boys group,' _who _'Drink, party, and sleep around with people that they don't even know.'_

"Urgh, here comes Naomi." Izzy's disgusted voice broke me out of my subconscious trance.

"Who?" I asked.

Before the confusion could overpower, a tall blonde with sunglasses perched on her head came into view. She was really pretty, the kind of girl that you look at and can feel yourself shatter to pieces when trying to compare good looks.

"Naomi," Izzy said her name again but didn't even bother to turn around when he said "She's Matt's girlfriend."

Knowing myself, it would have initially made me look away, but there was something that held my eyes glued to the blonde girl as she made her way up to the good-looking boy and wrapped her arms around his neck while he reached down to kiss her lips. Had they cared what people were thinking around them, they would have stopped.

I finally looked around and realized that no-one was watching besides the table behind Izzy full of immature girls.

"Personally, I think they're perfect for each other." Izzy stated turning around to face me and leaning his back against the chair. "They're both _whores_ in their own way."

I half smiled to pretend that I found his remark entertaining but only felt my breath get caught in my throat when I noticed Matt's eyes drifted from Naomi's to mine.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry for the wait, it was long wasn't it?

Ahhh, it's because I've been caught up with end-of-the-term exams and studying like mad. Luckily I found some time to write and wrote little by little when I had the chance.

Now that chapter 5's done, I can rest assure and continue studying without thinking of the story. And once I'm done with exams, chapter 6 will _probably_ get posted after there are 5 or so reviews. Can't make any promises though right away.

So before I end off the note, I wanted to say **THANK YOU** to the great reviewers and favourite-ers. Hahah, you are too awesome that words can't even come to describe.

And so I'd like to hear what you thought of this chapter!

Hayleywilliams.


End file.
